En liten julefortelling, for det meste om hår
by Mar Komi
Summary: Uheldige omstendigheter (les: Skalken) har sørget for at Langemann må tilbringe julekvelden uflidd på håret og i dårlig humør, men kapteinen vet råd.


**En liten julefortelling, for det meste om hår**

Det var Skalkens skyld. Det urkvalme, rottefikserte lille krypet, hvis uappetittlige framtoning bare fikk konkurranse fra den såkalte "maten" han lagde, hadde alltid vært en fare for helsa. Akkurat dét var ikke noe nytt. Men at kokken skulle ha en direkte innvirkning på utseendet hans, det hadde ikke falt Langemann inn før nå, og det var bare _enda_ en grunn til å mislike det motbydelige utysket. Han _levde _jo tross alt av utseendet sitt.

Vel, det var kanskje å ta litt hardt i… Men han hadde lært å se sitt blankpolerte ytre som en essensiell del av det opplegget som hadde brakt ham så mye suksess opp gjennom årene. Han var en høy mann, nesten to meter, solbrun og muskuløs, med skarpe trekk og en bred og maskulin hake. Øynene gjenspeilte sigøynerblodet i årene hans, skiftende som været på havet, men aldri uttrykksløse, og tillitsvekkende når de måtte være det. Folk stolte på vakre mennesker. Det gjaldt å ta seg godt ut.

Og her var det håret spilte en viktig rolle. Prikken over i'en. Om alt annet ved ham hadde vært gjennomsnittlig og liketil, hadde håret i seg selv vært nok til å fange folks oppmerksomhet. Det var langt og fyldig og fremdeles mørkt, selv om han ikke var helt ung lenger, og han pleide det håret som den juvelen det var. Han vasket det så ofte at resten av mannskapet mobbet ham for det, tok seg alltid bryet med å stjele silkebånd når de plyndret andre skip, og holdt det alltid velfrisert, selv langt ute til havs, for man visste jo aldri.

Det enkleste var å flette det. Fletter var både estetiske og praktiske, de holdt håret unna øynene, og unna rep og trinser og andre ting det kunne hekte seg fast i, og han hadde gjort dem til et kjennetegn ved seg, et varemerke. Han var ikke seg selv uten.

Men det var vanskelig å flette hår med bandasjerte hender. Og nettopp de bandasjerte hendene hadde han Skalken å takke for.

Han hadde vært nede i byssa for å diskutere kveldens festmiddag (skjønt han så ikke for seg at det ble så mye _fest _over det, og knapt nok _middag_), da kokken hadde prestert å velte en gryte med kokende vann over hendene hans. Det hadde vært vondt, selvsagt, og han hadde skreket og bannet og sparket rasende rundt seg, mens Skalken bare sto der og så bebreidende på ham. «Næmen, Langemann, sånt språk! Og så på julekvæln…»

Dette hadde igjen resultert i en vill klappjakt over hele skuta, som hadde endt med Skalken halvveis oppe fokkemasta og Langemann sirklende under som en sulten løve, til vesle Pinky til slutt hadde hatt vett til å putte hendene hans i en bøtte med vann, og etterpå salvet og bandasjert dem. Det, og en god støyt med rom, hadde tatt vekk en del av smertene, men de var fremdeles temmelig ubrukelige til mange ting.

Som for eksempel til å flette hår. Han hadde gjort et forsøk, men han kunne spart seg anstrengelsen, for det hadde vel sett bedre ut om han bare hadde latt det henge løst. Flettene var løse og slappe, den ene kortere enn den andre, og tørkleet hadde han ikke engang klart å feste. Men nå var han uansett i så pissdårlig humør at han strengt tatt ikke brydde seg.

Rundt ham kom tropenatten sigende. Det var julekveld, uten at det nødvendigvis pleide å fylle ham med spesielle følelser eller forventninger. For ham var det en natt som alle andre, men enkelte av mannskapet likte å markere den, så de hadde tradisjonen tro dekket langbord ute på dekk. Nå satt de benket rundt det og forsynte seg usedvanlig grovt av Skalkens festmat, mest sannsynlig fordi den ekstra rasjonen med rom de fikk servert ved siden av, gjorde den mer spiselig enn ellers. Langemann hadde foreløpig ikke orket å slutte seg til dem, og han tvilte på at han ville gjøre det med det første. I stedet hadde han satt seg inntil roret, på en taukveil og med hatten trukket ned over ansiktet, mens han ventet på at den dunkende smerten i hendene, sammen med denne miserable dagen, skulle svinne hen og inn i historien.

«Er det her du har gjemt deg?»

Sabeltann var kjent for å gå stille, som en katt, selv i høye hæler, og Langemann hadde slett ikke hørt ham komme. Han skjøv hatten bakover, så rett inn i kapteinens strømpekledde legger og kikket opp for å møte det blå blikket i det hvitmalte ansiktet.

«Hva er det med deg?» spurte kapteinen. «Er du full allerede?»

«Jeg er ikke full,» svarte Langemann mutt og reiste seg.

Sabeltann trakk de sorte øyebrynene sammen over nesa. «Er du sikker? Du ser ut som noe en sjøorm har tygget på og spyttet ut igjen.»

Langemann viste fram sine bandasjerte hender, og stirret så olmt på sin kaptein som han overhode turte (og han turte mer enn vanlig når han var i slikt humør). «Ah,» var alt Sabeltann sa, så dreide han rundt på hælen og begynte å gå tilbake mot trappa. «Kom til lugaren min. Vi har noe vi må diskutere.»

Kvartermesteren kom ikke med innvendinger mot at kapteinen brukte en frikveld til forretninger, slikt var han vant med, og uansett protesterte han stort sett bare på vegne av andre når det skjedde, aldri for sin egen del. Han fulgte taust etter Sabeltann denne gangen også, sjørøverkapteinen hørte tilfreds lydene av skrittene hans bak seg hele veien ned fra poopdekket og inn i hovedlugaren.

Den var skutas fineste, naturligvis. Stor og romslig, med fargede glassvinduer og delikat møblement. Sabeltanns seng var der, med sengeklær av silke og ull, et skap til alle hans kart og bøker, et skrivebord, og til og med en peis. På veggene hang malerier malt av ukjente kunstnere, av skuter og sjømenn og kvinner i parker, og dørken var dekket av myke tepper.

Sabeltann nikket mot en stol, den ene av to, med vakre utskjæringer og rødt fløyelstrekk på setet, og Langemann satte seg der, noe stiv, for han hadde foretrukket å stå. Når kapteinen ba ham sitte ned, betydde det at det var en viktig samtale på gang og at det kom til å ta tid, og nå kjente han plutselig hvordan køya lokket.

Sabeltann hadde det ikke travelt med å komme i gang. Han gikk bort til den store skipskista i hjørnet og romsterte litt i eiendelene sine, før han under Langemanns mistenksomme blikk returnerte med en hårbørste og en flaske parfyme. Han trakk den andre stolen med seg bort, satte seg ned ved siden av ham og dro løs reima i den ene av kvartermesterens pjuskete fletter.

Langemann spratt opp så fort at man skulle tro at setetrekket plutselig var av glødende kull. «Hva gjør du?» utbrøt han, men så tok han seg sammen, husket hvor han var og hvem han snakket til, rettet seg opp i givakt og flyttet blikket stivt inn i veggen.

«Jeg kan ikke ha min nestkommanderende gående rundt som et spetakkel,» svarte kapteinen. «Man har da en standard man skal opprettholde. Sett deg, det er en ordre!»

«Kæpten.» Langemann adlød, om enn ikke helt komfortabel, og løsnet selv den gjenværende fletta. Men øynene beholdt han rettet mot veggen.

Sabeltann begynte å børste løs flokene i håret hans, og han tok seg god tid, for det var egentlig litt behagelig å la det håret gli mellom fingrene, mykt og langt som det var. Langemann var stiv som en stokk under hele prosessen, og virket ikke å nyte øyeblikket på samme viset. Dagens prøvelser satt som meislet i musklene hans.

«Syng!» befalte Sabeltann.

«Hva?» Langemann slet omsider blikket løs fra veggen for å kikke spørrende på ham.

«Du hørte meg. Syng!»

«Kæpten…?» Han løftet så vidt de bandasjerte hendene sine igjen.

«Du trenger ikke klypene for å synge, Langemann,» påpekte Sabeltann. «Det er julekveld, det er fest og jeg vil at du synger. Sett i gang!»

Langemann nølte enda et øyeblikk, så strammet han kjeven og flyttet ansiktet tilbake mot veggen igjen. Han lukket øynene noen sekunder, og sukket lavt, men så klikket han med tunga og sang:

_Her er ingen mat, og her er ikke gull  
Skuta er lekk, og kapteinen er full  
Det er ti tusen mil til nærmeste strand  
Og kokken har satt hele byssa i brann_

_Det er stille før stormen, men ryktene flyr  
Når det skorter på rom blir vi alle som dyr  
Enhver for seg selv, hver mus og hver mann  
Når vi når neste havn går vel alle i land_

_Vårt markspiste skip er knapt mer enn et vrak  
Og den siste kanonen gikk til værs med et brak  
Og den som får leve, ja, han skal få se  
At når rottene rømmer, bør vi også det_

Det kom mye frustrasjon og sinne ut med den sangen. Sabeltann kunne merke det, og det moret ham en smule, men det lot han ikke Langemann se. Han la fra seg børsten og delte håret opp i tre deler.

«Og så _den _sangen,» sa han. «Den synes du passet nå?»

«Du presiserte ikke hva du ønsket, kæpten.»

«Nei, jeg gjorde ikke det. Men syng heller _Greensleeves. _Den liker du.» Han ga håret hans en dusj med parfyme, og Langemann kvapp til og så skrekkslagen opp på ham, men valgte likevel å la være å si noe da kapteinen sendte ham et blikk som utfordret ham til det. I stedet ristet han litt oppgitt på hodet, vætet leppene og sang videre:

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously  
For I have loved you well and long  
Delighting in your company_

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
And who but my Lady Greensleeves…  
_

Sabeltann merket hvordan følelse og innlevelse preget sangen mer og mer for hvert vers, og hvordan Langemann senket skuldrene etter hvert som den skred fram, og nikket tilfreds for seg selv bak kvartermesterens rygg. Han hadde begynt å flette håret, én foran hvert øre, og han beundret stillferdig de lange, svarte lokkene mens han gjorde det. Man kunne finne hint av grått om man så nøye etter, men det var imponerende at det fremdeles var så mørkt som det var, for mannen var tross alt nærmere førti nå.

Det var egentlig ikke det minste rart at Langemann ikke brydde seg om å bruke parykk. Med en slik hårprakt hadde selv Kongen på havet gitt blaffen i moten.

«Du trenger ikke hendene for å danse heller,» sa han da sangen var slutt. «Og nå hører jeg at de spiller opp ute på dekk.»

Han fikk et lite snøft til svar. «Jeg kommer ikke til å danse, kæpten.»

«Synd, jeg mener å huske at du er god til det.» Sabeltann var ferdig med flettene og hadde reist seg for å rulle resten av håret opp i nakken. «Du danset første gang jeg så deg.»

Langemann rynket på nesa. «Jeg trodde vi møtte hverandre på kaia i Tortuga.»

«Det var der vi _møttes, _ja, og tror du dét var tilfeldig? Jeg _så _deg første gang kvelden før, inne på _Den blå papegøye. _Du danset jig, oppe på bordet. Det var et syn for guder.» Sabeltann humret lavt og rykket ham ertende i håret. «Du var ung og vakker den gangen, vet du. _Alles _øyne var på deg. At Morgan samtidig tømte lommene deres, var det bare _jeg _som så.»

Langemanns munnviker krøllet seg til et aldri så lite smil. «Det trikset virket hver gang.»

Kapteinen var ferdig med håret hans og knyttet silketørkleet rundt hodet helt til slutt. «Sånn,» erklærte han og rundet stolen for å rette litt på flettene. «Nå ser du presentabel ut.» Han børstet bort en lodott fra jakkeslaget hans, men i neste øyeblikk var det som om de plutselig oppdaget hverandre der i tosomheten, og han skrittet fort et lite steg bakover mens de begge slo blikket bort.

Han kremtet lavt. «Du kan holde et glass?»

«Det skulle gå.»

Sabeltann helte opp til dem, ikke rom, men brandy fra sin beste flaske, og rakte Langemann det ene glasset. «God jul.»

«God jul, kæpten.»

De tømte glassene. Ute fra dekk hørtes latter og sang og den skjærende lyden av Benjamins ustemte fele, og blikkene deres møttes igjen i det Sabeltann tok glasset tilbake. «Vi bør vise oss,» avgjorde han, og Langemann nikket. Han reiste seg og satte hatten på hodet, og kapteinen så at spensten var tilbake i stegene hans der han ledet an ut av lugaren.

Han smilte tilfreds for seg selv. Å få Langemann i godt humør hadde aldri vært vanskelig.


End file.
